Step Mom
by moodyscriptwriter
Summary: [Series] [#1 Canggung] Keseharian Jaemin bersama ibu tirinya yang manis bak kelinci. son!Jaemin, dad!Jaehyun, mom!Doyoung, NCT. Family, Friendship. Warning: very absurd
1. Nol: Prolog: Ibu Tiri

_An absurd fiction by **parknoname**_

 **Step Mom, #0 Prolog: Ibu Tiri**

Jaemin, and others

Family, Friendship, a little bit Romance

 _Fakta bahwa ibu tiri di kehidupan nyata dan di sinetron itu sama sampai saat ini masih simpang siur, dan Jaemin mempertanyakan hal itu._

 **Note:** plot murni pemikiran saya, terinspirasi dari sinetron-sinetron Indonesia yang sering menistakan seorang ibu tiri

 **Warning:** very absurd, less than 1000+ words

ㅂㅂㅂ

Dari sinetron picisan yang sering Jaemin tonton kalau sedang main dirumah Jeno, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa:

Ibu tiri itu jahat.

Dari sinetron picisan itu, Jaemin menyimpulkan bahwa ibu tiri adalah wanita perusak rumah tangga orang, merebut suami orang yang memiliki jabatan di sebuah perusahaan elit semata karena hartanya.

Terlebih kalau lelaki itu punya anak, maka wanita itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan anak tersebut, agar semua harta lelaki itu jatuh padanya seorang.

Fakta yang masih simpang siur mengenai ibu tiri di kehidupan nyata dengan di sinetron itu sama atau tidak membuat Jaemin tak peduli dan tetap menonton sinetron picisan itu dikala main kerumah Jeno (karena kebetulan bibi Lee adalah pecinta sinetron itu).

ㅂㅂㅂ

Jaemin punya teman, namanya Haechan. Dia sangat _hyper_ dan berisik, terkadang menyenangkan terkadang menjengkelkan. Haechan berteman hampir dengan semua orang di sekolah, dan semua orang senang berteman dengan Haechan.

Saat ibu Jaemin meninggal dunia, Jaemin sangat terpuruk. Jaemin yang biasanya tak kalah berisik dari Haechan seketika menjadi orang paling pendiam di kelas. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik Jaemin saat itu, bahkan ayah Jaemin sendiri.

Tapi Haechan ada, dan menuntun Jaemin keluar dari keterpurukan. Meskipun tidak seberisik dulu, Jaemin sudah tidak terpuruk lagi. Itu semua karena Haechan dan segala sifat-sifat mengagumkan yang dimiliki bocah itu.

Namun, semua orang punya sisi tergelap mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Lee Haechan.

Pada suatu hari dimana mereka sekelas tengah mengambil nilai berenang, Jaemin melihat bekas luka di sekujur tubuh Haechan yang selalu tertutup seragam. Di bahu, punggung, perut, selangkangan, dan Jaemin yakin di bagian _anu_ Haechan juga ada bekas luka.

Pada hari itu juga Jaemin tahu sebuah fakta mengejutkan, bahwa Haechan mendapatkan semua luka itu dari istri baru ayahnya.

Haechan memang mengagumkan, ia masih bisa membawa Jaemin keluar dari keterpurukan disaat dirinya sendiri mendapat luka demi luka dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya ibu. Seketika Jaemin bersyukur karena pasca ibunya meninggal ayahnya tidak memberi sinyal akan menikah lagi.

Tapi, Tuhan gemar bermain-main dengan alur hidup manusia.

Akhir-akhir ini, Jaemin merasa ayahnya lebih sering tersenyum. Jaemin senang, tentu saja, ayahnya –Jung Jaehyun– telah jarang tersenyum semenjak kepergian ibu, tapi kini ayahnya hampir setiap saat tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan lega memenuhi dada Jaemin, tapi ada secuil rasa khawatir juga pada kesehatan psikologi ayahnya.

Saat Jaemin dan Jaehyun menonton televisi bersama (ini sudah seperti ritual mingguan yang harus mereka lakukan), saat Jaemin tengah larut pada sebuah acara _talkshow_ , Jaehyun tengah berada di sambungan telepon dengan seseorang.

Jaehyun berbicara dengan sangat lembut, penuh kasih sayang, dan sering sekali tertawa ringan. Ini tidak seperti Jaehyun yang sering tegang dengan kening berkerut saat pak bos menelpon, jadi Jaemin menyimpulkan: itu bukan pak bos yang sering membuat Jaehyun terkena _migraen_.

Jaemin cukup paham bahwa ayahnya bukanlah orang yang mudah dibuat bahagia hingga berbunga-bunga dalam dada. Jaehyun pernah bilang,

 _"Meski ayah punya banyak teman yang baik seperti paman Yuta, paman Taeyong, paman Johnny, dan banyak lagi, alasan yang membuat ayah tetap hidup dan bahagia sampai sekarang adalah kau dan ibumu, Jaemin-a"_

Saat itu Jaemin masih terlampau kecil untuk mengerti ucapan Jaehyun, tapi kini Jaemin tahu bahwa orang diseberang telepon sana pasti juga memberikan Jaehyun alasan untuk bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Jaemin jadi takut, bayang-bayang ibu tiri Haechan akhir-akhir ini hadir di mimpinya setiap malam, membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas terengah.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk membawa _calon_ nya ke rumah untuk berkenalan dengan Jaemin. Bahkan Jaemin sudah menduga ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, malahan ini lebih lambat dari praduga Jaemin.

Anak dengan senyum secerah matahari itu hanya melongo melihat _ibu_ barunya.

Di depannya kini ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah imut mirip kelinci, ia tersenyum sampai gusi-gusinya terlihat, matanya yang juga mirip kelinci menatap Jaemin antusias.

Ini ibu tirinya? Yakin? Bukankah wajahnya terlalu imut jika harus memukuli Jaemin setiap hari?

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ayahnya hanyalah karyawan kantor biasa, paling _mentok_ ayahnya hanyalah ketua tim desain di sebuah perusahaan properti, perusahaannya pun bukanlah perusahaan besar, hanya perusahaan biasa yang dipercaya banyak mitra.

Tidak ada dari ayahnya yang bisa diambil. Harta? Tidak banyak, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk menafkahi satu keluarga. Tabungan? Masih atas nama kakeknya. Harta benda? Sudahlah, Jaemin minta _macbook_ saja tidak dituruti.

Yang ayahnya bisa berikan hanyalah sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan, bukan benda-benda mahal yang dibeli para jutawan. Oh iya, jangan lupakan wajah teduh dan senyum hangat milik ayahnya.

Jaemin jadi yakin, _ibu_ nya ini adalah pengecualian dari definisi ibu tiri yang ada di sinetron picisan yang ia tonton saat main ke rumah Jeno.

 **#0 Prolog: Ibu Tiri, fin.**

ㅂㅂㅂ

Yap, aku bawa FF tak berbobot lagii xD

Halo halo xD aku bawa ff family nih wkwk, selingan dari On Rainy Day ya :3 sebenernya aku mau main detektif-detektifan gitu sama kalian, tapi dari prolog ini sepertinya kalian udah tahu siapa ibu tirinya Jaemin kan? xD

Aku greget banget kalo liat sinetron-sinetron receh gitu suka nistain ibu tiri (bayangin aja ibu tiri di sinetron itu ibunya haechan ya wkwk), but aku punya temen yang punya ibu tiri, dan kalian tau apa? Ibunya itu baik banget yaallah :(

So, aku pikir kayaknya plot ibu tiri leh ugha wkwk. Sebenernya aku bukan Jaehyun x Doyoung shipper :( aku Taeyong x Yuta shipper, tapi kalo aku buat mereka jadi orang tua Jaemin keknya gak akan ngefeel karena mereka itu view-nya bukan parent-able gitu, betul apa betul?

Aku pernah baca salah satu ff Jaehyun x Doyoung dalam genre family juga, milik kak **ichinisan1-3** dengan judul I Get the Thorn Bloom, dan aku pikir kalo mereka jadi orang tua keknya pantes dan _feel-_ nya dapet banget, dan jadilah ff ini xD

Last, enaknya lanjut apa enggak nih? review kalian sangat aku tunggu yha :) aku sayang sama yang rajin nge-review, yang sider? Aku like kalian, tapi sayangnya coming soon ya :")

잘부탁드림니다앙~~

Regard,

 _Park-no-name_

 **[** 161219 **]**


	2. Satu: Canggung

_An absurd fiction by_ _ **parknoname**_

 **Step Mom, #1 Canggung**

Jaemin, and others

Family, Friendship, a little bit Romance

 _Jaemin berharap, ibu barunya ini tidaklah sama dengan yang ada di sinetron-sinetron_

 **Note:** plot murni pemikiran saya, terinspirasi dari sinetron-sinetron Indonesia yang sering menistakan seorang ibu tiri

 **Warning:** very absurd, less than 1000+ words

ㅂㅂㅂ

 _"_ _Pulang sekarang."_

"Tapi, yah.. masih ada les setelah ini."

 _"_ _Pulang. Sekarang. Ada seseorang yang ingin ayah kenalkan padamu"_

Dan setelah itu ayahnya memutuskan sambungan telepon sepihak. Jaemin menghela nafas, tidak ingat punya ayah pemaksa seperti ini. Ia lalu memandang dua sahabat karibnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan menyunggingkan senyum kecut.

"Ayah menyuruhku pulang." Jaemin menghampiri keduanya

Haechan yang pertama merespon, "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Katanya ayah ingin mengenalkan seseorang padaku."

Jeno yang tengah bersandar pada dinding berjengit, "Apa akhirnya paman Jung akan mengenalkanmu pada ibu tirimu?"

Jaemin menghela nafas sampai bahunya naik lalu turun kembali, "Sepertinya begitu."

Haechan tiba-tiba tertawa jahil, "Haha habislah kau, Jaem! Kau tahu 'kan ibu tiriku saja seperti nenek sihir. Nah, selamat bertemu nenek sihir- _mu_ , temanku!" lalu Haechan menepuk bahu Jaemin beberapa kali

Bukankah Haechan hebat sekali? Sudah sering dipukuli oleh ibu tirinya juga ia tidak jera memanggil beliau nenek sihir. Jaemin hanya mendengus, lalu berpamitan pada kedua sahabat karibnya itu, minta tolong pada keduanya untuk memintakan izin pada guru les mereka nanti.

Jaemin sampai di rumahnya yang bercat putih gading, setelah melewati perjalanan panjang menggunakan bus dengan pikiran melayang pada kira-kira siapa orang yang ingin Jaehyun kenalkan padanya.

Mobil milik ayahnya telah terpakir rapi di halaman rumah, itu membuat Jaemin tiba-tiba berdebar tanpa sebab. Aduh, dia itu kenapa sih?

Hal pertama yang Jaemin lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu adalah ayahnya yang tengah tertawa bersama seorang pemuda. Tunggu, pemuda? Jadi.. ibu tirinya seorang laki-laki? Bukan wanita dengan wajah seperti nenek sihir? Huft, Jaemin sedikit lega.

"Oh, Jaemin sudah pulang, nak?" Jaehyun menatap anaknya, membuat pemuda lain ikut menatap Jaemin

Wah, tunggu, Jaemin berdebar lagi.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jaemin, lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Jaemin lembut, "Jung Jaemin, 'kan? Perkenalkan, aku Kim Doyoung."

Jaemin terpaku, pemuda itu –Kim Doyoung– memiliki senyum yang lebar hingga gusinya terlihat, matanya lucu mirip kelinci, rambut coklatnya terlihat begitu pas dan pantas dengan wajahnya.

Jaemin mengalihkan pandang pada Jaehyun dibelakang sana, meminta penjelasan lebih dari seorang Kim Doyoung ini. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Pengganti ibumu."

ㅂㅂㅂ

Begini,

Jaemin tidak ingin dikutuk jadi batu oleh Jaehyun, ia selalu jadi anak baik didepan ayahnya. Tapi Jaemin tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun akan meninggalkannya hanya berduaan dengan Doyoung, dengan calon _ibu_ nya.

Kira-kira beberapa menit lalu Jaehyun meninggalkan rumah. Padahal pak bos yang menyebalkan itu tidak menelpon Jaehyun, hanya ada satu alasan masuk akal: ayahnya itu memang sengaja meninggalkannya berduaan dengan Doyoung.

Atmosfer jadi sangat canggung, terlebih tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Yah, tentu saja, Doyoung kini tengah berkutat dengan semua bahan makanan di dapur, membelakangi Jaemin yang duduk di meja makan dapur.

"Ayahmu bilang kau suka _spaghetti_ , benar Jaem?"

Jaemin berjengit mendengar Doyoung bertanya sembari menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan antusias, "Uh.. iya, eum.." Jaemin bingung harus memanggil Doyoung apa

Pemuda kelinci didepannya terkekeh, ia meninggalkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk menghampiri Jaemin di meja makan, duduk dihadapan bocah itu mencoba mengusir rasa canggung.

"Jaemin, apa kau keberatan memanggilku- eum.. I.. bu?"

Alis Jaemin terangkat, "I..bu?" ulangnya

Doyoung mengangguk lucu, "Iya, ibu."

Kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaan ayahnya, maka,

"Ibu, cepat masakan _spaghetti_ , aku lapar, hehe"

Doyoung tidak bisa tidak terharu mendengar panggilan Jaemin, tapi dirasanya akan sangat konyol jika ia menangis sekarang. Maka Doyoung hanya mengiyakan ucapan Jaemin dan kembali berkutat dengan perangkat dapur, membuatkan _spaghetti_ untuk Jaemin,

Dengan ekstrak cinta tentunya.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung berlangsung seperti kedipan mata. Halaman rumahnya disulap menjadi lebih indah dengan altar ditengah. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin Jaemin berkenalan dengan Doyoung, hari ini ia melihat ayahnya mencium Doyoung di altar.

Pernikahan ini dihadiri oleh paman-paman yang ia sayangi, ada Taeyong dan Yuta, ada Johnny dan Ten, ada Taeil, ada Hansol, bahkan juga ada pak bos yang sering membuat Jaehyun pusing (wajahnya menyeramkan jadi Jaemin tidak berani menatapnya lama-lama).

Semuanya ikut berbahagia, seperti virus zombie yang menyebar dengan cepat, senyuman Jaehyun dan Doyoung menginfeksi semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahan. Tulang pipi Jaemin lelah tersenyum, tapi sepertinya Jaehyun dan Doyoung terlihat bahagia melihatnya tersenyum. Maka, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus tersenyum.

ㅂㅂㅂ

Jaemin menghampiri Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang tengah beristirahat di taman belakang setelah pernikahan dilaksanakan.

Jaehyun yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya, "Oh, Jaemin? Sini nak."

Jaemin duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya, menatap keduanya bergantian, dan berakhir dengan memeluk Doyoung erat. Perasaan Doyoung membuncah antara bahagia dan bingung, ia membalas pelukan Jaemin.

"Ibu.." panggil Jaemin pelan

Doyoung berjengit akan panggilan Jaemin, "Iya sayang?"

Jaemin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ibu.. ibu.."

Dan detik itu juga Doyoung menangis bahagia, karena ia telah resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Jaehyun, sekaligus ibu baru yang diterima oleh Jaemin.

 **#1 Canggung, fin.**

ㅂㅂㅂ

Membalas review guest yang nggak bisa dibalas lewat pm:

 **Rimm** : gatau tuh huhu, aku kok bayanginnya yang itu loh.. istrinya stevan william itu loh xD kayaknya pantes jadi ibu tirinya haechan :'v

 **exohye** : penawar ORD ya, iya ini konfliknya gak akan berat, karena aku tobat bikin angst gitu :'v

 **Papa** : iya pah, tapi kalo mamahnya jahat aku kabur dari rumah ya, with heart, Jaemin :'v

 **Gazagezug** : waaa aku nista banget ya jadiin Doyoung itu tiri T^T

A/N

Hiyaaa series satu :'v yap sekedar info Step Mom gak akan panjang ya, pendek-pendek saja, paling panjang mentok-mentok 1000+ words xD karena aku kalau buat cerita pasti mentok pendek, pas dipanjangin eh.. malah kepanjangan (contoh On Rainy Day) suka mao nangis rasanya/?

Aku ada wacana/? Untuk ngebuat percakapan di Step Mom ini pake bahasa sehari-hari, biar ringan dibaca, menurut kalian gimana?

Oh iya, Merry Christmas untuk kalian yang merayakan ^^

Last, review kalian sangat nyemangatin aku dalam menulis, jadi review juseyo

이 이야기 많이 사랑해 주세요~

Regard,

 _Park-no-name_

 **[** 161226 **]**


End file.
